Protectors
The Protectors, is a group of Metahumans and Magihumans on Earth A which protects humanity from any thread. They have a secondary role in Order in Chaos and serve simply as part of Sheer Heart's Backstory. It's 7 Members (Which later become the founding members and Main 7 Heroes out of all the "World-Wide Protectors") are looked upon as Earth A's Heroes and are characters from Comics published on Earth B. Their Archnemesis formed the team known as The Ravagers. The Protectors were originally created as some sort of Parody of DC and Marvel Comics, Inspiring on their Key characters and mixing them to develop new ideas. Founding Members *'Super Soul'. The Protectors' Main Leader and Possibly Strongest member. Became Sheer Heart's Tutor for a short period of time, making a great impact on his life. He Posses the ability to Heighten his powers according with the amount of people who believe in him, becoming a bulky version of himself. His Archnemesis is The Breaker. Super Powers: Invulnerability, Flight, Super Strength, Healing/Fixing Touch, Bulky-PowerUp (Inspired on: SuperMan, Hulk) *'Dark Knight'. Armored as a wandering Knight with technology, Dark Kinght is the only member without super Powers, but makes up with an Intuitive, creative and fast mind alongside a Sword, Shield and Ballista-like arrows. His Archnemesis is Ghost in the Machine. Super Powers: Peak Athlete, Deductive Mind, Carbonite Armor, sword and Shield, Ballista, Teleportation Device (Inspired on: Batman, Green Arrow, Captain America, TaskMaster)LightYear *LightYear. An Impulsive, Running-Headfirst heart-of-gold young woman whose feet are faster than her brains. With control over her Super Speed to Magnetize herself and unleash it in various forms. She also has a Photographic Memory. Her Archnemesis is the Slow, Statue. Super Powers: Super Speed, Magnetism (Inspired on: The Flash, Magneto) *'Ring Master'. A normal human given a ring by Lords of Magic Arts. It allows him to use his own life energy to give it's ring commands such as Levitation, creating force fields, control of Natural elements, a form of telekinesis, X-Ray vision and other features. Weak points consisting of him having to say what he will do (or at least think it for weaker results) and his own durability. His Archnemesis is Blood Elf. Super Powers: Magic Ring (Inspired on: Green Lantern, Zatanna) * Nanobot. A Cyborg who's arms are made entirely of Nanobots, allowing her to transform them into sharp claws and other direct weapons. This nanobots are so hard, she can use her own hands to repel bullets and cut through most things. Super Powers: Robotic enhancements, Metal Power, Nanobot Self-Regeneration, Super Strength (Inspired on: Wonder Woman, Wolverine, Gauntlet) *'Niraidbela'. A small alien who merged with a young woman to survive. It allows her in exchange to Manipulate her own DNA for shapeshifting. The Alien's (and subsequentely her own) Slimy structure is weak to combustion. Her Archnemesis is the Alien Bounty Hunter, Hammerspace Super Powers: Shape-Shifting through DNA Reestructure, Flight, Density change, Alien Eye Beam (Inspired on: Martian Manhunter, SpiderMan, Venom) *'Mirnesa'. A Young Woman who is given Magic Powers from a Fantasy Realm. Summoning a Meteor falling on her to transform into a Red-skinned Alter Ego With DemiGod powers. Her Archnemesis is Quimera Super Powers: Super Strength, Flight, Magic Sai, Moderate manipulation of Fire, Super resistance. (Inspired on: HawkMan, Captain Marvel, Thor) Category:Athmnt Misc. Category:Order In Chaos